


love trap!

by enstars



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Selectively Mute Red, Tea Parties, green and leaf are fucking stupid stop arguing, he can talk but he prefers to sign a lot.., they are best friends forever
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-09
Updated: 2018-07-09
Packaged: 2019-06-07 19:33:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15226329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enstars/pseuds/enstars
Summary: green and leaf visit red after a long, long time. red's very happy to see his friends, and green's even happier when he gets some time to speak to red.





	love trap!

**Author's Note:**

> this is actually a rewrite of a reaaally old burningleafshipping fic i wrote 4 yrs ago when i was 11, except i swapped the spots of green and leaf because im gay, hehe.. if you REALLY want to read the original fic, you can, but beware: i was 11, its... its really really friggin bad, https://www.fanfiction.net/s/9583728/1/Darling-I-d-Love-You-Forever here...
> 
> i hope ive improved! ive been fixating on nameless a lot lately, so i hope this is an enjoyable read ^_^"

Though he had been contacted before, solitude broken, Red did enjoy being alone atop of the mountain. He did enjoy being challenged by the strongest of trainers, he enjoyed watching the flurry of snow go by, and he enjoyed peaceful (yet chilly) evenings with his Pokemon. He enjoyed these simple amenities so much that he decided to stay in his little hideaway that was Mt. Silver— albeit, he is less hidden this time, as he’s frequently contacted by his… peers Green and Leaf through the PokeGear that Green shoved to his chest when they first reunited, the boy in question in tears with a snotty “ _Y-Y-YOU REALLY SHOULD T-TALK TO ME MORE!_ ”

 

Pushing that hilarious yet pathetic memory aside, Red waited patiently in the cavern, fiddling with his calloused thumb as his little yellow friend pressed his chubby cheeks against his legs, sparks flying about the small red sacs. Red sighed, and looked down at him. _He’s cute…_ he thought, crouching down to pat in between his pointed ears. His mindless daydreaming was quickly interrupted at the sound of snow crunching between two pairs of feet. Red turned to the entrance of the cavern, and there they stood. Leaf with a hand propped against her hip, and Green with a sheepish smile— quickly turned smirk as he and Red met eyes.

 

“Red! Red, buddy, pal…” Green entered the cave with rambunctious laughter, hand extended extravagantly in… _some_ sort of motion. “When was the last time I’ve seen you? Ahahaha!”

 

Red raises a brow, turning around and standing properly. [It’s been a while.] he signed.

 

Leaf, after a moment of looking around in the small (yet decently furnished…?) cavern, entered with a skip in her step as well, pulling Red into a hug that could probably crush his ribcage if she tried hard enough.

 

“Red! I missed you sooo… so so much!” She stepped back, brushing her brown hair out of her face with a quick swipe of her hand. “Seriously, why didn’t you give us better directions? Jeeez, me and Green were walking around aimlessly for _hours,_ but we could’ve flown up here easy on his Pidgeot’s back if you had just _told_ us and— hey, don’t smile all smug like that!” she cried, and Red quickly turned away to hide the laugh that was about to bubble past his lips.

 

Green watched the two exchange for a moment, before breaking off into another laugh, nose pointed high. Wrapping an arm around Red’s waist, (which Red jumped at), he pulled the other teen close.

 

“Well! All that chit-chat aside, Leaf, do you have the, you know, _stuff?_ ”

 

“The- the stuff?” Leaf looked taken aback.

 

“The tea! The tea n’ teapot and stuff, ‘cuz we were gonna…”

 

Red watched the exchange between the two confusedly, _tea?_ He had never planned that.

“The special surprise!!” Green emphasised the last word. “Well, I guess it’s no surprise now!”  


“The- the- I thought you were gonna bring it!” She gasped, pulling at her hair. “Well, I have the _teapot,_ but I thought you were gonna bring the tea!”

 

“Well, I have the cups! Leaf, I told you to bring the tea!” He looked absolutely dismayed. Red shimmied his way out of his grip, and kept himself from laughing.

 

Leaf sighed, looking off to the side thoughtfully. “I... I was really looking forward to that tea party…”

 

Red couldn’t help but smile just a _tiny_ bit at that. His stupid friends had planned him a surprise tea party, huh?

 

Leaf looked conflicted for a moment, before finally making a determined face. “O… Okay. Green, can you lend me your Pidgeot? She likes me, so it should be fine. I’ll make sure she knows the area before flying off, and I’ll… I’ll buy some tea. And I’ll fly back, and I can… can I get you to use your Arcanine to heat up the water? Okay, okay, I have my plan…” She was half-talking to herself, counting on her fingers for a reason Red probably couldn’t guess in the slightest, and she nodded in affirmation at her own words. Looking back up, she stared at Green.

 

“Gimme your Pidgeot for a second, okay?”

 

Green nodded, for he trusted his friend. He tossed the pokeball to the girl, who caught it cleanly.

 

“Alright,” she tossed the ball in the air, and the bird came out, affectionately nuzzling its beak and face into Leaf’s open palm. “I’ll be back in a moment, alright?” Stepping out of the entrance, she mounted the bird and gave the two boys a wave.

 

“Ta-ta now!” And with a gust of wind, Pidgeot swiftly flew off, launching off and leaving a cloud of snow in its wake.

 

And leaving the two boys alone.

 

Green stared at the open entrance for a moment, to confirm that she really, _really_ was gone, and set his new, private plan in motion.

 

Without warning, Green pushed Red up against the rocky cave wall, one hand slammed against the wall next to Red’s face. Red seemed alarmed at that, eyes wide with surprise but the rest of him seemed pretty… normal. Green on the other hand, barked out an arrogant laugh, smile wide on his face.

 

“You’ve fallen into my t-trap, Red!” Green stuttered, and he cursed inwardly at that.

 

“...”

 

[What?]

 

“My, my… my love trap!”

 

[What the fuck are you talking about?]

 

Green laughed again, albeit less confident this time.

 

“Because now, you… are… going to fall in love with me! Right now! Abra! Kadabra! Alakazam!”

 

The other boy still looked absolutely confused and bewildered at what Green was saying, backing up against the wall nervously. He looked from Green’s eyes to the side, and back to Green’s eyes again, again again…

 

Green felt his eye twitch. Was it seriously that hard to believe? Or was he approaching the situation completely wrong?

 

“Didn’t you hear me Red? Fall in love with me!”

 

Red blinked, before his eyes widened just a fraction as he processed his words. He shrunk back a bit, and his face, much like his name, reddenned considerably. He sucked in a nervous breath, signing shakier now.

 

[What are you talking about? Are you joking? This is abrupt.]

 

“Well… well yeah it’s abrupt! ‘Cuz Leaf’s gone, and I wanted to get the first chance I could get to profess…” Green winced a bit, eyes shut tightly. “...profess my love for you!”

 

Red once again, blushed harder now, breaking eye contact with Green for good and hiding his face with his cap.

 

[Green, seriously…]

 

“I am being serious! I just… I just, you know… thought about it since the last time we talked, and I,” Green swallowed. “I’ve always felt weird around you, y’know Red…?” His voice lowered. “I realized recently, that the weird feeling might be, um… because I like yo- no… no, I guess after so long I love you. Is this… too abrupt? Or…- oh?” Green cut himself off as he felt Red tap his shoulder, and he looked down to see his small hands sign a shaky [you idiot], before he felt-

 

Oh....

 

A pair of lips on his. Green’s eyes widened just a bit. The other boy was so close to him that he couldn’t see his face, but he felt his expression soften, and eventually he was gently kissing back. Both of them obviously lacked experience, chapped lips on chapped lips, Red cold against him. He felt Red grip onto his shoulders, gloved hands sliding down to find purchase around his arms.

 

Green slackened naturally against him, shaky hands reaching for his hips. He fought the urge to just pull away and hyperventilate from excitement from the spot, but he kept kissing, and the moment was so close to perfect, just about flawless, until-

 

“I’m back, boys!” A shrill voice echoed throughout the cave, and Red and Green quickly parted as Leaf entered— but she knew. And they knew that she knew. She had seen everything.

 

Leaf opened her mouth, closed it, opened it again— as if she were a gaping Magikarp.

 

“No… No way,” she stepped back. Her voice timid, once again. “Did I… interrupt something?”

 

Green turned red, but Red didn’t turn green. No, he just turned red too. Red moved his hands up to frantically sign… something, but Green, god of excuses, god of _everything_ , came up with something perfect.

 

“N-No! No, I… I uh, um… tripped. And he caught me. But our faces, uh, got too close, and, um—”

 

“Cut the bullshit, Green! You were _embracing!”_

Red looked away, hiding his face under his cap again. [She’s right, you know] he signed to no one in particular, but both of them saw it anyway.

 

“See?” “HEY!”

 

Leaf rolled her eyes, hand on her hip again.

 

“If you guys are like, into each other, just say so. It’s no big deal, I won’t feel thirdwheeled or anything. Plus, I have my own partner, anyway…”

 

“Really?” Green cut in, _completely_ ignoring the first part. “Who? Why didn’t you tell me!”

 

“Because, I knew you’d overreact n’ act like this! Well, anyway, it’s Misty. Second gym leader. Pretty cute, eh?”

 

Green thought for a bit, before humming. “Hm… I don’t get it.”

 

“Hey!”

Red fought back a laugh, shaking his head. His friends were so _stupid_ when they bickered, and it had been a long time since he saw them do it. He enjoyed watching them get angry over small little things though. It was quite funny, even if he didn’t participate often himself.

 

He reached over, tapping Green and Leaf on the shoulders. [Are we ready for our tea party?]

 

Green looked confused for a moment, before his eyes lit up. “Oh- oh yeah! You’re right, we are! C’mon,” he turned to Leaf. “You have the tea?”

 

Leaf was already facing away from them to rummage through her bag which she had left on the ground. “Yeah, give me a second!” She pulled Green’s bag, closeby enough, closer to her. “Can I grab the teapot and cups from your bag too?”

 

Green nodded, before realizing that she couldn’t see him. “Oh, uh, yeah, that’s fine. Let’s sit, Red. I’ll get Arcanine out in a bit.”

 

Green and Red sat on the floor of the cavern, before sharing a knowing look with each other. A nervous smile played on Red’s lips, he had something on his mind. The boy quickly double checked to make sure Leaf was still looking through the bags, before shuffling forward to cup a hand around Green’s ear and whisper something to him. Quiet enough that it would blow away in the wind, quiet enough that Leaf wouldn’t hear a thing, Red murmured out a hoarse 4 words.

 

“I love you too.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
